


Staying Warm

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: Inuyasha Let It Snow Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: It's been snowing in Sengoku Jidai, and Inuyasha has a surprise for when Kagome returns. Too bad he doesn't realize she has a surprise of her own.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Let It Snow Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050410
Comments: 22
Kudos: 69





	Staying Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime. 
> 
> Hello everyone! Another surprise as part of [XFangHeartX's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX/works) [Let It Snow](https://xfangheartx.tumblr.com/post/636096039117570048/the-let-it-snow-challenge) challenge! I was really inspired by [nartista's](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/) [snowball art](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/637127249552900096/10-snowballs-he-wasnt-expecting-her-to-do-that) that she posted on Tumblr today, and she was kind enough to let me write a little fic to support it. I hope that you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please note that Kagome is late high-school age in this fic, as she has just taken her college entrance exams.

Snow had fallen overnight in Sengoku Jidai.

Inuyasha grinned as he stomped back to the Bone Eaters’ Well. It had been three days since Kagome had left, and now, she was coming back, and it had _snowed_ , and he couldn’t help it: he felt downright fucking _giddy_ that it was time for her to return.

Not because he’d missed her: no, never that. He would _never_ in a million fucking years admit that, while she was gone, he lingered near the well, waiting for her scent to come through it, even if she wasn’t expected back for days. He would never admit that he was an absolutely fucking grouchy nightmare to anyone who even tried to _talk_ to him when Kagome was gone. And he would never admit that, when her scent returned to caress his nose, his heart started to thump relentlessly in his chest, his breath would grow short and heated, and his ears would start to twitch uncontrollably.

Instead, he would admit readily, and to anyone who would listen, that he was fucking ecstatic that it had snowed, because now, he could surprise Kagome with a super-secret, extra-special something. Something that he could only do when it snowed. 

Inuyasha skulked up to the well and walked all around it, his nose sniffing, trying to pick up any scent of Kagome that it could. When the trail came back cold, he snorted with glee, and set off running around the clearing, trying to get his surprise together. His fingers were cold, and so were his toes, but honestly? For him, it was all worth it.

Inuyasha was rolling up the biggest, baddest, fluffiest snowball anyone had ever seen. And when Kagome came through the well, he was gonna launch it at her, and then help her clean up and take her back to Kaede’s, where she would be safe and warm. 

He didn’t want to hurt her; he really didn’t! He just wanted a good laugh, and he just wanted Kagome to know that he’d been thinking about her while she was gone. So much so that he went and made this _huge_ snowball to throw at her—if that didn’t say, _Welcome back, Kagome, I missed you_ , then what would?

At long last, his snowball was fully rolled, and he took his place behind it, smirking and cackling, waiting for Kagome to come out of the well. He sat, in the snow, and he waited, his ears focused on the direction of the well, waiting for any sound that would tell him she was there. His nose was constantly twitching, waiting for any change in the scent of the air that would signal her arrival. If he had a tail, it would have been wagging. 

Inuyasha sat, and waited.

* * *

Kagome grunted as she pulled herself through the well and over the lip onto the other side. She sighed and rested her arms on the cracked and rotting wood for a moment, catching her breath. The air was crisp and cold, and the earth was covered in a fresh layer of crystalline-white snow. Kagome grinned and yanked herself the rest of the way out of the well, landing with a soft thud in the shimmery powder. She giggled, got up, and dusted the snow off her clothes.

A quick scan of the landscape showed no sign of Inuyasha. Kagome frowned. She had been half-expecting him to be waiting for her on this side of the well, ready to pull her out, ready to yell and complain about how she took so long and why didn’t she bring back any ramen for him this time? (Answer: she’d been taking college entrance exams and didn’t have time to go to the store.) But now, she was here, and he was not, and so she decided to set off for the village alone, and on foot. She adjusted her mittens and made sure her ear muffs were snug against her hair. 

Kagome had only taken a few steps when she saw something large several feet away from her. She’d missed it because she was so busy looking for Inuyasha; but now that she saw it, she couldn’t help but wonder how she’d missed it before. It was a large mound of snow, but as Kagome took a step closer, she realized that it wasn’t just a mound; it was a snowball. 

A giant, fluffy, snowball.

And there was only one person who could possibly have made it.

Kagome bent over and picked up a handful of snow. She worked it into a ball, and patted it down nice and hard so it would stick together. When she took another, quiet step towards the snowball, she heard a rustle and a soft grunt, and she grinned. 

“Inuyasha?” she called out, tucking the snowball behind her back. “I’m sorry I took so long. I had my entrance exams. Have you been waiting here for me?”

Inuyasha’s head popped out from behind the snowball. “Hey, Kagome,” he said casually. “Ya did take a long fucking time to get back.”

Kagome took in his ears, which were dancing with excitement, and his eyes, which twinkling a brilliant gold against the snow. “I had exams,” she replied. “But I’m here now, so why don’t we get going?”

She saw him jump to his haunches and pick up the snowball, a playful glint coming into his eye.

“Not just yet,” he said roughly. “I’ve got a treat for ya.”

Kagome laughed. “Oh,” she said, “it definitely seems like you do, but I’ve got one for you too, and let’s see whose treat travels fastest?” She took her own snowball out from behind her back; Inuyasha’s eyes grew wide, and his ears flattened against his head. 

“Now, hold on just a minute, ‘Gome,” he said frantically, “I didn’t mean that _you_ should…”

Kagome grinned, and whipped the snowball as hard and as fast as she could, right at Inuyasha’s face. After all, he’d been about to crush her with a massive snowball, right?

So it was only fair that she got a chance to hit him first. 

Inuyasha was so stunned at her move that he was frozen in place. He could only watch as the snowball came straight at him, and…

_THWACK!_

It hit him square in the face; Inuyasha sputtered and coughed, lost his balance, and fell backwards, right into the snow, where he lay, gasping and spitting out bits of snowball.

“Inuyasha!” Kagome was at his side in an instant. She dropped to her knees and looped an arm behind his shoulders to help him sit up. “I’m sorry! I’m _so_ sorry! I didn’t think I’d have any chance of hitting you! I thought I would just throw it, and it would sail wide or something, and then we’d laugh about what bad aim I have!” She was getting hysterical now. “I’m really, really sorry!”

“Kagome.” Inuyasha’s voice was low, and terrible. His eyes glinted a feral gold. “It’s...it’s okay.”

She ceased her babbling just long enough to long into his eyes; she blushed at his hardened gaze. “Is—is it really?”

“It’s fine.” She had lit something inside him; her little act of defiance was making his blood boil, but in the most delicious ways. He wanted...he wanted to take a little revenge of his own. Make her know how it felt to be covered in icy, cold, _wet_ , snow.

“Yeah,” he added, “it’s really fucking okay.” He growled, and then in one move, he pounced on her, driving her backwards into the snow; he picked some up and dumped it all over her body. 

“Inu—Inuyasha!” she shrieked, her legs kicking. “This isn’t funny!”

“Oh,” he said, taking some snow and coating her chin with it, “it absolutely is. And I’m gonna show ya just how funny here in a minute.” He turned to go get the big snowball so he could drop it on her. He had her...exactly where he wanted her so that he could…

_Wait._

_Exactly. Where. He wanted. HER_.

Inuyasha dropped to the ground and covered her body with his, his golden eyes peering fiercely into her defiant brown ones. Her cheeks had pinked up adorably, and her eyes were glowing with resistance. “Kagome,” he whispered, his voice heated as he spoke her name.

Kagome said nothing, but glared up at him wildly, hope and yearning aflame in her warm brown eyes. She was daring him to do what he wanted; she was daring him to act on his desires. 

He knew. He could tell. Because he wanted the same thing from her.

Kagome let out a little moan, and he crossed the short distance between them so he could press his lips to hers. 

Inuyasha’s lips were cold from being outside for so long, but Kagome’s were hot, and they warmed his entire body, right down into the depths of his soul. He felt a vigor moving inside him that he had never felt before; it heated him up, it made him taut with desire for her. She moaned slightly, and he took advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue between her lips; she opened her mouth even more and let him in. 

The kiss was long, and deep, and full of the passion and the need for each other that had built up between them for so long. Kagome’s arms wrapped around Inuyasha, and pulled him closer, not willing to let him go. When her tongue caressed one fang, and then the other, he growled and lifted her up out of the snow and back, into his lap, so he could feel all of her…

And so he could feel how soaking wet she was.

“Holy shit, ‘Gome,” he whispered against her lips. “I’m so fucking sorry. You’re all wet.”

Kagome giggled. “Not yet,” she said, “but maybe soon.”

“No, your _clothes!_ ” he exclaimed, pulling back from her. “You’re _soaked_.”

Kagome looked down. Sure enough, he was right. Her scarf, her sweater, her skirt...even her leggings were soaked right through. She wondered why she hadn’t felt it before…

 _Oh_.

She flushed at the thought of Inuyasha being her body heat. He was so warm, and his lips were so tender, so velvety, so pliable…

She pushed back from him for a moment and got to her feet. Inuyasha looked after her, confused.

“‘Gome?” he asked. “What in the hells are you doing?” 

Kagome grinned, and picked up the giant snowball. “This,” she said, and hefted it right at him. The snowball caught him right in the chest, and he choked and gasped and coughed and glared icily at her.

“What the _fuck_ was that for?” he exclaimed.

Kagome stood over him, grinning, and held out her hand. 

“Now we’re both soaking wet,” she said with a slow, sweet smile. “And, I think that we need something to warm us up.”

“Warm us up?” he repeated, anger seeping into his tone. “How the _fuck_ are we gonna do that?”

Kagome blinked innocently. “Hot spring?” she asked.

Inuyasha didn’t miss the desire lighting up her eyes. He leapt to his feet without her help.

“Oh,” he said pulling her onto his back and taking off in search of the nearest onsen, “you are gonna be _burning up_ by the time I’m done with you.”

“Good,” she said, nuzzling his neck and making him moan, “I knew I could count on you to keep me warm.”


End file.
